


Special

by Arsenic



Series: One Night Stand [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-24
Updated: 2007-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Mikey has a question.





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shoemaster's prompt in the Write for Me meme

 

 

Ronon woke to the feel of someone's hand tracing lightly at the scar over his shoulder. He jerked up instinctively, grabbing at the someone's wrist. Mikey said, "Sorry, sorry, I didn't--"

Ronon let him go. "No, my-- I don't usually sleep with other people. Just forgot. My fault."

Mikey was silent for a second. "You don't?"

Ronon said, "No," and didn't elaborate.

Mikey said, "Oh." Ronon was closing his eyes again when Mikey asked, "Because you sort of ambushed me in an alley which would suggest that's kind of a pattern for you."

"We do things differently in Madagascar."

Mikey said, "Uh huh."

Ronon shifted a bit to nip at the skin stretched over Mikey's hipbone.

"No, hey, no fa--"

Ronon palmed Mikey's cock, cutting off Mikey's protestations. Mikey gurgled. Ronon smiled against the crest of his hip, and worked him slowly, leisurely toward orgasm.

The problem was, Mikey evidently had a talent for single-mindedness. "See, if this isn't normal for you, then that must mean you noticed something about me, and that's not usually-- I mean, Gerard, sure--"

"Gerard?" Ronon asked, looking somewhat forlornly at his as-of-yet unattended to cock.

Mikey blinked. "My brother."

Ronon said, "Oh," like that made sense, even though it really didn't. "Does he look like you?"

Mikey frowned, "No."

"That's unfortunate for him."

"Yeah, I don't think it bothers him all that much. Ronon--"

"I'll make you a deal."

Mikey tilted his head. "A deal?"

"Help me out," Ronon said, gesturing to his cock, "and you can ask one question that I will answer with complete honesty."

Mikey narrowed his eyes. "Complete?"

"Taskmas-- I mean, yes."

Mikey said, "Okay," slowly, but he bent down and drew Ronon between his lips, over his tongue. Ronon let his head drop back, and didn't think about what Mikey would ask, about what he would have to say.

When he had done what he set out to do, Mikey rose up over Ronon with a self-satisfied smile and asked, "What made me special?"

Ronon thought, _what didn't?_ , but clearly Mikey actually meant the question, had chosen it as his one, so Ronon took the time to find an answer that might help him in some way. After a considerable period of silence he said, "You had the look of someone who means the things he does."

Mikey said, "I don't--"

"You were sincere."

"I know lots of sincere people."

"I don't." And the ones Ronon knew were terribly, achingly important to him.

"If that's all--"

"Mikey," Ronon said.

Mikey looked at him.

"I don't usually sleep with people."

Mikey touched a line of scar that ran over one of Ronon's ribs. "Yeah," he said softly, smiling. "Yeah."

 


End file.
